Late Night Pillow Fights
by SrSk8eR7808
Summary: the perfect lovey dovey story! just read and review please!! -STORY PUT ON TEMPORARY HOLD-
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All I own is the plot ;( Fortunately, the goddess J.K Rowling owns it. She's sooo lucky!!

Chapter One: Late Night Pillow Fights (and some truth or dare)

"Okay," Lavender Brown said. "Let's play truth or dare."

Some of the fifth years looked around uneasily. Most of them just grinned, knowing what was to come. "I'll go first," she said. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied bravely.

"I dare you……" Lavender thought about it. "I dare you to……choose the person in this room that you most care about and sit on their lap the rest of the game."

Hermione looked around uneasily. "Or there's always the Chicken," Lavender added in. "The Chicken for this game is gonna be……..girls hafta flash Snape. The guys hafta….oh……the guys hafta moon McGonagall."

"I'll take the dare," Hermione said. She didn't want to picture her flashing Snape, and have him telling the whole school that she's got hardly any cleavage to speak of.

She looked around the room. She looked at Ron, her ex-boyfriend. He had been really sweet to her, but they fought too much. Her eyes wandered to Harry. She had liked him since about last year after her and Victor had broken up. Victor had just…..wanted too much. She wandered over to Harry, this being her one and only chance to be in his loving arms. She sat down in his lap. The she looked at…..Malfoy. "Truth or dare, Malfoy?" she said.

"Truth," Malfoy said.

"A little chicken, are we?" Dean asked from the side.

Malfoy gave him his trademark sneer. "Okay, Malfoy," Hermione said. "Who do you care about most?"

"What kind of question is that?" he asked, trying to avoid answering.

"A good one," Ron spoke up. "Now answer it or go moon McGonagall."

Pansy looked at him as if she expected him to say her name. "My mother," he answered.

Some people sniggered, others laughed. "It's not funny," he said.

"Why did you choose your mother?" Pansy asked, hurt.

"Umm….." he said. "You should know, Pansy. You know how my father treats me compared to my mother."  
"Oh, right," Pansy said.

"Okay now," Malfoy said, regaining his composure. "Who should I pick?"

He looked around the room, an evil grin on his face. "Potter," he said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Harry said.

"Always being the hero," Pansy whispered. Some Slytherins sniggered.

"I dare you to kiss Granger," Malfoy said.

The Gryffindors looked on, knowing that he didn't like her enough for it to mean anything. Hermione's heart started beating fast. This was her moment. He looked at her and kissed her. Then he pulled away. "Longer," Malfoy said.

"You never said how long," Ron spoke up.

"Don't you know the rules of Wizard's truth or dare, Potter? The kisses must last at least thirty seconds. Start over," Malfoy said in his usual bossy tone.

Harry kissed her. She loved it. Her heart was beating fast, her pulse racing. After what seemed like milliseconds to her, Ron spoke up, "Time's up."

Harry pulled away and the kiss was over. Then it was Harry's turn. 


	2. Pansy changes the subject

Ppl thnx 4 da reviews!! Omg…..special thanks to DracoisDelicious25 and crazygurlhyper13!!! They were the first reviewers!!! Hopefully this chp. will b longer!!! Omg thnx u guys!!! ..::cyber hugs::..

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The goddess JK Rowling does. She's da bomb all da way!!!!

"Okay," Harry said. "Seamus, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said confidently.

"Okay," Harry said. "I dare you to make out with your worst enemy."

Seamus looked at Harry, astonished. "We gots sum gay guys in the room," Parvati laughed, knowing that the worst enemy of all the Gryffindors was the Slytherin named Draco Malfoy.

Dean reluctantly wandered over to the couch Malfoy was sitting on. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and pressed his lips to Malfoy's. It lasted the required one minute, then Seamus went and rinsed out his mouth. "I'll get you for that, Potter," Malfoy drawled.

Harry just smirked. Then Seamus sat down and said, "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hermione said, grinning.

"Okay," he said. "I dare you to get as far as you can with Malfoy in ten minutes."

"Since when am I the center of attention?" Malfoy asked.

"Well everyone hates you, don't they?" Harry said.

"I don't," Pansy said in her high-pitched, annoying voice.

"Well you're the only bitch in here who would," Lavender spoke up.

Pansy looked hurt, but overlooked it. "Come on," Hermione said, and led him to a nearby closet.

The stepped inside. It was very cramped. They were as far apart from each other as possible, and their bodies were pressed against each other. Harry, Pansy, and Ron rushed to the door to listen in, quickly followed by several others. "This isn't going to be fun," Hermione whispered.

"I already new that, Mudblood," he answered coldly.

"Let's just get it done and over with," she said.

"Okay," he said.

They both just nodded, and awkwardly, Draco pressed his lips to hers. _Wow_ she thought. _He's good at this. No. Not thinking that. Cannot be thinking that. Oh my God. He's sooo good at this. And he's so gentle, too. Wow, I wonder if he's ever done this before._

_Hmmmm_ he thought. _She's not half bad at this. I wonder if she's ever done this before? Probably not. She's a frickin' Mudblood after all. Hmm, I wonder what she'd do if I made a move?_

He decided to and moved his hands to her arms. He slid his arms slowly and skillfully down her side, finally meeting on her lower back. They caressed her back for a moment, then slowly moved down to her butt. She moaned quietly. "Time's up," Seamus yelled.

The two pulled away slowly, not wanting to stop. Their eyes remained closed, and their hands slowly removing themselves from the others' body. They opened their eyes and discreetly wandered out the door. They sat on opposite sides of the room. They had silently agreed that nothing important had ever happened in the closet. Nothing. "Let's play something else," Pansy said. "I'm sick of this. It's boring."

Several people agreed, specifically the ones who hated their dare. "Then let's play spin the bottle," Parvati said.

People around her agreed, but Hermione looked around her, and dreaded what was to come.


	3. Hermione's rage

OK….I just got the second chapter up but u ppl get impatient so here goes…..I PROMISE I'll make this one longer. It'll be a more interesting story!! OMG and I got asked out!!! Gr8 times l8ly!! OMG I'll shut up so u can start reading!!

Chapter 3

Hermione's heart was breaking because she no longer had to sit on Harry's lap. She wished she still could but she didn't want everyone to know she liked him, besides the fact that he didn't like her that way. Pansy wandered over to the drink table and grabbed an empty Butterbeer bottle. She set it in the middle and spun it. It landed on Harry. "Oh, no!" Pansy said. "I am not going to kiss HIM! That's gross."

"Come on, Pansy," Lavender said. "Or you have to go flash Snape."

"Exactly how long are the kisses in this game?" Pansy asked.

"Same as in truth or dare," Lavender said.

"Oh my God," Pansy said.

She slowly sulked over to Harry and kissed him. Afterwards, they both needed to rinse their mouths. Harry had a disgusting look on his face as he wiped away the lipstick. "That was a total waste of lipstick," Pansy said.

"Oh shut up," Padma said.

Then Harry spun the bottle. Hermione's heart was beating. And it landed on…..her. Hermione Granger. It was all she could do to stop herself from grinning. Harry looked at her indifferently and kissed her. Afterwards, she felt hurt that he couldn't feel anything. She loved it, he didn't feel anything. She didn't think it was fair. "I'll be right back," she said, and walked to the bathroom.

When she walked in, she closed the door, leaned against it, and slid down to the floor. She thought about what just happened. 'He didn't feel anything,' she kept repeating in her head. 'He didn't feel anything.'

She started to cry. Those kisses had meant so much to her. They had meant the world to her. But how could they mean anything if he didn't feel anything. "It's not fair," she kept whispering. "It's just not fair."

Finally, the anger over took her tears and she stood up. She started grabbing things like soap and throwing it around. There were bottles of shampoo, conditioner, hairspray, and other hair products open and spilled on the floor. Razors, shaving cream, and everything were all over. Her arms were swinging around, her face was screwed up in anger. There was a knock at the door. "Hermione," they said. "You okay?"

It was Ron. "Yea," she said, gasping. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," he said, walking in.

He took one step in and looked around. "I can tell," he added.

She looked around, sat down on the counter, and started crying again. Ron sat down next to her. "What's bothering ya, Mione?" he asked.

"Harry. Kisses. Meant. Nothing," she gasped.

"Breathe."

She just nodded. "Now what's wrong?" he asked.

"You know those times when Harry had to kiss me?"

Ron nodded. "He didn't feel anything."

"How could you tell."

"Because….I could just tell. I can't explain it."

"Oh," he said. He didn't understand. Why did it matter so much to her?

"Why does it matter so much?" he asked.

She looked up at him with that look that made him think he just missed the obvious. "I….er….well…." she said.

"You can tell me," he said. "Don't worry."

"I like him," she said. "I have for a while now. And it just hurts that he felt something when I loved it so much. I couldn't stand it."

"That's kind of obvious," he said, looking around the bathroom.

She did a simple spell and the bathroom was spotless. Ron gave her a hug and she felt a little better. "Let's go," he said. "They've been waiting for you. It's your turn."

She smiled, wiped away her tears, and they walked out the door.

It's a little longer!!! More words!!! Plz r&r ppl cuz I luv it when ya do!!

**SrSk8er78**


	4. Love?

I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter so I'll make sure to do one from now on.

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. The lovely goddess JK Rowling owns the characters and anything else that isn't considered the plot.

I have some thank yous/comments to give to some of the reviewers:

DrAcOLuVeR79 – thnx I'll try to keep going and about the Draco/Hermione??? Not telling…..

Chica100123 – you'll b able to read more!!

Meg – all u hafta do is read on and you'll find out if u helped…..

Linneasongofcreation – Draco hasn't hooked up with Hermoine……….yet………..

If I don't have a lot up its because I got really really really bad sunburn at Valleyfair this weekend. ..::ouchies::..

She spun the bottle, and it spun fast. It seemed like eternity to her until the bottle stopped. She followed the point of the bottle to the person she had to kiss.

Draco Malfoy

"Oooh," Pansy said. "Isn't this like the millionth time you two have had to kiss?"

"No," Ron said. "Second."

"I was being sarcastic," Pansy added.

"So was I," Ron answered.

"Come on!" Dean yelled. "Kiss and get it over with so we can keep playing."

Hermione walked over to Malfoy. She just looked at him. "I curse that bottle," he whispered.

She slightly nodded and kissed him. This time, it was different. She could feel something. Not as strong as with Harry, but……there was something there. Like the kiss was trying to prove that the two had potential. But she didn't like him. She hated him. She loathed him. He was a _Slytherin_. But she just knew something was there. She could feel it. Before she could really tell, the two stopped and the group went back to playing. Before long, people were getting sick of the game. After Dean had to kiss Hermione, he said, "I'm tired of this game. Let's stop playing it."

"Ok, we will," Lavender said. "Spin, Hermione."

"Why?" Hermione said. "I thought we were quitting."

"Because the last spin of the game is a five minute makeout. It's your turn," Lavender said. "Hurry up please," she added.

Hermione sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on Draco Malfoy. "Oh my gosh," Pansy said. "That's not even funny. Did you put a curse on it or something?"

"No," Hermione said. In a way, this was good. In a way, this was bad.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said.

"Hurry up!" Lavender snapped. "Who cares why it keeps landing on Malfoy? Just make out and get it over with!"

Hermione went and sat down between Pansy and Malfoy. She looked him in the eye. For a split second she saw something. She thought she saw…excitement, happiness, and….love? It couldn't be possible. Malfoy didn't really _love anyone. She searched his eyes for those feelings again. In the end she gave up and kissed him. The other times he didn't kiss back. This time, he did. His tongue circled her lips and she separated them a bit. His tongue wildly ventured in. She gave a silent moan. "Two minutes," somebody called._

He moved his hands around. Her neck, her shoulders, her sides, her hips, her butt. Her fingers moved around in his hair. Their eyes were shut tight. She moved closer to him. She moved onto his lap and now she was straddling him. "One minute left," someone said.

They pressed closer to each other. Her hands were venturing wildly through his hair and his were venturing everywhere else. People were starting to whisper. They didn't care. "Time's up," someone said.

They slowly pulled away. "Vanilla lip gloss," Malfoy whispered.

She nodded, her eyes still closed. "Party's over," Ron said. "I can't stand this. C'mon Hermione, get up, we're leaving. Everyone is."

People gave Ron death glares but eventually left. Just Malfoy and Hermione were left along with Harry and Ron. "Did you like that?" Hermione whispered in his ear, her arms around her neck.

He nodded. His hands were around her waist and they were standing where the middle of the circle had been.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said.

"Did you?" Malfoy whispered to her.

She nodded. "I have to go," she whispered.

"I'll owl you later," he said.

The two broke apart and Ron and Harry led the lovestruck Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy walked the opposite way to the Slytherin common room. They both sighed at the same time, thinking they had found the one that they love.

What do u think?? I liked it, personally! R&R please!!!

**SrSk8er78**


	5. Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They belong to JK Rowling, so sadly, I only own the plot. L

Notes to the reviewers:

person-a little demanding there, aren't ya?

Meg-thanks again for the review. You'll never know if you're helping out, but you're predicting the next chapter which is scary.

HermiGranger-my first burn review. Thanks a lot but gothic ppl like u don't really have a say in my stories. Im sry but its true

good charlotte lover-im glad u like it. O, and don't forget that draco is a fictional character…….

DracoMalfoy-thanks for the review im glad u like it

Andrea-I keep trying to make them longer! I'll try harder then, if that's possible!

The next morning in the Great Hall, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, last nights events running through her mind. A grand looking owl flew up next to her and dropped a piece of parchment by her bowl. It read:

~Hermione, I really liked lastnight and I want to do that again soon. Meet me at the Quiddich pitch at 8:00 tonight. We'll continue where we left off. Love you, Draco~

She pressed it against her chest, awaiting 8:00 like it were a century away. She looked at him and smiled, a welcoming grin returning it. The classes (for once) dragged by. She couldn't concentrate on her homework. But before long, 8:00 came. She walked down to the Quiddich pitch, her heart beating fast. When she got there, she realized she was alone. Had he set her up? Impossible. He seriously acted like he meant it. "Hi," a voice said from behind her.

She jumped in surprise. "Hi," she said. "I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Do you honestly think I'd do that?"

"Not really."

"There you go."

He took out his wand and conjured a blanket onto the ground. He sat down. "Come on," he said. "Have a seat."

She looked at him and sat down. "So what exactly was different about last night?" she asked him.

"I don't know. There was just…..something."

"Oh."

"So would you ever consider dating me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you changed."

"In what way?"

"I don't know. You're just……different now."

"Oh."

"So do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes."

They looked each other in the eyes. Their eyes closed, their lips met. Her hands found his hair, his hands found her neck. He left a trail of kisses from her mouth down to her neck. Before long, they were exhausted. "I think I should be getting to bed," Hermione said.

"Okay, good idea," Malfoy said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room, and Draco to the Slytherin common room. At the exact same time, the fell onto their separate beds and fell asleep, only to dream about each other.

IM SORRY!!!!! I wanted to make it longer but….this chapter just….wasn't like that! I just have some reasons why I couldn't make it longer!!! I'm really sorry for anyone who was expecting longer!!!!

**SrSk8er78**


	6. The Lake

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. JK Rowling owns them **jealousy** anyways….all I own is the plot unfortunately. The song is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. I don't own that either.

Shout outs to some reviewers:

Chaucer-I'm glad you like it!

Meg-I'm not exactly sure what will happen next…..

NO Way-I know love is more than just physical….do u think I'm stupid? I'm in a relationship ya know….I'm just not past the physical part yet!

Ummm…-I'm glad you don't care what people say. I don't either so I'll write more about what I want!

The "Simon" of FanFiction.net-I already hate Simon's guts on American Idol, I don't know if I wanna endure one on here! Read 'em but ONLY good things please!

The next morning, Hermione walked outside to the Quidditch pitch, wanting to relive the last nights' events in her mind. "What are you doing here?" someone asked behind her.

She jumped and turned around. The Slytherin Quiddich team was facing her, but Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.  "I was just…." she said, caught off guard.

"It's ok," Draco pushed his way through the crowd.

"No it's not," the new captain, Helen Moss, said. "She's probably a spy for the Gryffindors."

"She's not," Draco said.

"How do you know?"

"I trust her," he said to Helen, scowling. "Don't question me."

"I'll question you if I want to."

"No you won't!" Hermione spoke up.

Everyone stared at her. "I'm not a spy for the Gryffindors," she added. "I was just down here because it's where I ended up."

"Ended up?" Helen asked.

"I was walking around thinking and my mind just led me here."

"Psycho," Helen whispered to the others.

"She's not a psycho," Draco said. "If you're going to be like this to MY girlfriend, you can just kiss my ass. I'm skippin' this practice. Come on, Hermione, let's go."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her off. They walked outside to the lake. "Don't you have to change?" she asked.

He was still in his Quiddich uniform. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay," she said, watching him curiously.

He took off his robes, and started to unbutton his jeans. "What are you doing?" she asked, a grin on her face.

"Just watch," he said.

He took off his overshirt, and was left in a white beater and boxers. He climbed up on a rock and did a cannonball into the lake. She laughed at his light-heartedness.

**Just a day, just an, ordinary day, just tryin' to get by. Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy, but he was lookin' to the sky. And as he asked if I would come along, I started to realize. That everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for, like a shooting star, he shines, and he says…..**

"Come on, Hermione, its fun!"

She laughed and walked to the edge of the lake. He swam towards the edge. "Please? For me?"

He reached his hand out. "Come on," he said. "Its fun. You'll love it!"

She folded her arms and laughed, shaking her head. She looked down at him. He was now climbing out of the lake. She looked up at him. "What do I get for it?" she asked.

"Fun."

"For example….."

He kissed her. "Oh, that kind of fun," she said. "Alright then, I'll go get my swimsuit. Then I'll formally meet you at the lake. Let's say…oh…..1:00 tomorrow?"

"You take all the fun out of it," he said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he said. "It's supposed to be…..well….."

"Spontaneous."

"Yeah, and…..well….."

"Spur of the moment."

"Yeah," he said, looking at her, putting his hands on her hips.

"Okay then, just this once."

"Thank you."

**Take my hand, live while you can, don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand…**

He climbed back up on the rock and did a perfect dive in. He peeked out of the water. "Your turn," he said.

She pulled off her sweatshirt to reveal a lime green tube top. She unzipped off part of her pants and was left with shorts. She pulled off her shoes and socks and climbed onto the rock. She looked at him, looked up at the sun, and dived. She felt this….unexpected rush of adrenaline. She came back up above water grinning and laughing. "See?" he said. "Isn't it fun?"

"Yeah, it's awesome! You were right!"

**And as he spoke he spoke, ordinary words, though they did not fail. For I felt what I had not felt before, and you'd swear those words could heal and as I looked up into those eyes his vision borrows mine. And I know he's no stranger, for I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said……**

He lowered into the water and popped back up, this time making her scream in surprise at his attempt to lift her up. She was now laying in his arms. She put her arm around his neck and looked at him. "You're just a little daredevil today, aren't you?"

He nodded, smiling. "Well I can't really tell why."

"We're alone. Together. Again."

"Oh of course! I knew that!"

The two of them laughed. She looked at him, and could tell that he was different. He wasn't any ordinary boyfriend. No, he was heaven's angel sent to her. Sent to her to help her through…….

He kissed her. After a while they stopped, and decided to swim around some more.

**Take my hand, live while you can, don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand…**

The sun started to set. She started to shiver. He wrapped her in his Quiddich robes and they sat by the lake, watching the sun set. She cuddled up to him for warmth. She dozed off to sleep.

**Please come with me, see what I see, touch the stars for, time will not flee, can't you see…**

She woke up in a feathery soft bed, under a downy comforter. It was forest green. She rolled over and looked at the book stand. On it was a picture of a little boy and his mother. His mother was pushing him in the swing, grinning, and the little boy was giggling, his soft blonde hair moving about in the breeze. She figured that it had to be Draco and his mother. But where was Draco now? She looked around. The room was empty, and there was no sign of movement anywhere. She looked at the door just in time to see it open, Draco standing in the doorway. "Hi," she said.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Good."

"This is a really nice room you have."

"Thanks."

"Ready for breakfast?"

She looked at the clock. 10:00 am. "It's too late."

"Not for you."

She looked at him, bewildered. He walked down the hall, then back into the room, carrying a tray with scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, and orange juice on it. "Thanks," she said.

"Not a problem," he answered, and sat down next to her while she ate.

**Just a dream just an, ordinary dream, as I wake in bed. And that boy that, ordinary boy, was it all in my head? Didn't he ask if I would, come along, it all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door I saw that boy standing there with a deal and he said…**

that's it for this chapter folks!!! Hope u liked it!! It wuz really long but that's cuz it was a good chapter this time!! **cough**simon of fanfiction.net**cough** anyways, R&R ppl!!!!

**SrSk8er78**


	7. Broomsticks, Ferraris, Skateboards, and ...

Hey I have a special shout out to my latest reviewer:

Lela-hey girl im glad u like it! O…I was plannin' on ignorin' that goth chick anyways. O…the song is by Vanessa Carlton, I think I said that in my disclaimer but just in case….the songs aren't mine.

  
disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except the plot. Not the song, not the characters, just the plot. **depression**

"Ready to go?" Draco asked Hermione after she had showered.

"If I knew what to wear," Hermione said.

Draco dug through his drawers and pulled out some red sporty pants that zipped off at the knees, and a white beater. "Ready?" he asked.

She opened the door a little bit and handed her the clothes. She dressed and walked out. "Wow, you look better in boys clothes than girls clothes," he said.

"Yeah, right," she said.

"I'm serious!"

"Oh, yeah right."

"I'm serious!"

"Prove it."

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Why?"

He kissed her. "That's why," he said.

She shook her head and said, "Let's go downstairs. I'm bored. You can teach me how to fly."

Draco went to his closet and pulled out his Nimbus 2001 and his brand new Firebolt. He handed her the Nimbus 2001. "Come on, let's go," he said.

They walked down to the Quiddich pitch, Draco telling her the basics. After a while, she was flying on her own. "This is fun!" she said.

She did a twist in the air, followed by a cartwheel and a 360. "Are you okay, Mione?"

"Yeah!" she said. "I'm perfectly fine!"

He just sat on his broomstick, arms crossed, shaking his head, laughing. 

**Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out. I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby...**

"Ready to go?" Draco asked her.

"I don't want to go!" she whined. "I'm finally flying!"

"I have something else for us to do," Draco said.

"Oh, fine," she gave in. "But it better be fun!"

Draco led her to a black Ferrari in the back of Hogwarts. He pressed a button on his keychain and the back opened up. They put their broomsticks in it and he closed it. They got inside and Draco blasted the radio. "I love this song!" Hermione yelled.

They sang along, "I said give me two pair, I need two pair, So I can get to stompin' in my air force ones, big boy, stompin' in my air force ones. I like the all white high top strap with the gum bottom, there's something 'bout 'em that's dirty that's why I got 'em, I leave 'em strapped come up out 'em, the last person who touched 'em I damn near shot 'em."

They sang the rest of the song, laughing along with it. "I love that song," Draco said.

"Me too," Hermione said. "Nelly is so hot!"

Draco looked at Hermione, a straight face. "Oh my God you did not just say that Nelly was hot, did you?"

"Yes, I did," Hermione said. "I was joking though. That would be just plain wrong."

"I admit he's a good singer but not even a girl has the right to say he's hot."

"Hey, he's okay looking," she said. "He's not butt ugly, but not super hot."

"Agreed."

"You're a guy. Don't say that ever again."

"Geez, Mione, take everything the wrong way."

"I will."

"Be that way."

"Fine. I will."

She looked away from him, and he focused on the road ahead of him. They both burst out laughing. "I think we should go back. We've been driving for a long time."

Draco just sped up.

**Sometimes I drive so fast, just to feel the danger. I wanna scream it makes me feel alive…**

"Now you have to teach me something because I taught you how to fly," Draco said.

"Okay," Hermione thought. "Do you know how to skateboard?"

"No," Draco said. "Do you?"

"Yes."

"No you don't."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

"I can skateboard."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"Teach me then."

"I will."

**Is it enough to love, is it enough to breathe, somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die, somebody save my live, I'd rather be anything but ordinary, plase…**

Draco drove them back to Hogwarts. She ran upstairs to her dormitory and came back downstairs with two skateboards. "You have two?" Draco asked.

"No, one's Harry's," she said.

"He'll let me use his?"

"No, you're gonna use mine, I'm gonna use his."

"Okay…."

"First," she said. "You have to figure out if you're goofy footed or regular footed."

"First, stand with your right foot forward."

He stood on the board. "Now push yourself forward a little."

He fell off almost instantly. "Now switch and put your left foot forward."

He switched his feet around. "Now do what you did before."

He kept his balance for a little while, then he lost that balance and his board slid out from underneath him. "So am I regular or goofy footed?" he asked.

"Regular," she said. "So am I, so it'll be easier to teach you."

He nodded. It took a while but eventually she taught him how to do an at least half-decent ollie.

**To walk within the lines, would make my life so boring. I want to know that I have been, to the extreme…**

"I'm tired of this," Draco complained. "My hands hurt."

"You're just learning so of course you hands will hurt. You've fallen so many times its not even funny."

"Exactly," he said. "It's not even funny."

"I wasn't laughing."

"I know. But you owe me for doing this to me."

"You're gonna keep learning until you're really good at this."

He groaned.

**So knock me off my feet. Come on now, give it to me. Anything to make me feel alive."

They kept trying to perfect his ollie until got dark, then they went upstairs to his dormitory. "How do you keep getting me up here without getting caught?" she asked him.

"I have my ways."

"What ways?" she said, laying down on his bed.

"Certain ways."

"If you don't tell me I'll hit you with this pillow," she said, standing up holding a pillow.

"I'm not gonna tell," he said stubbornly.

She hit him with the pillow. He looked at her, his mouth in a grin, but yet open with shock. "You didn't just hit me with that pillow, did you?"

She nodded, grinning. "I'll hit you again if I have to," she said.

"You wouldn't dare."

She hit him again. It turned into a huge pillow fight. Feathers were flying everywhere. He started to tickle her. She was shrieking with laughter. He got her pinned down to the bed and was kneeling next to her. She was laughing so much she could hardly breathe. "Breathe, Mione, Breathe!" he said between laughs.

She just kept laughing. "Oh my God!" he said. "You're like….." he laughed. "Having a laughing attack."

She just nodded and kept laughing. "Don't make me have to perform CPR."

"You," she said, gasping for air. "Wouldn't," she laughed. "Dare."

"Help! Help! Hermione can't breathe!"

**Let down your defenses, use no common sense if you look you will see that this world is a beautiful, accident, turbulent, succulent, opulent, permanent, no way I wanna taste it, don't wanna waste it away…**

He leaned down and kissed her. When he finally pulled away she could breathe again and she was fully over her laughing attack she said, "That wasn't CPR."

"No shit, Sherlock!" he said. "It's called kissing."

"I like kissing," she said, grinning mischievously.

"So do I," he said, and kissed her again.

They kissed for hours on end before they finally fell asleep, curled up in each others arms, their lips still pressed together.  
  



	8. The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot. The songs from the last chapter were as follows:

Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne and Air Force Ones by Nelly.

I'm not gonna do any more shout outs cuz of something on my comp I can't control which limits me to only a few times on this program, then I can't use it anymore!! By the way, the song is called Eyes Closed So Tight by I honestly don't know who, but ya….it doesn't belong to me! 

Students were swarming around a bulletin board outside of the Great Hall. It said:

Spring Formal Dance

7:00-12:00 pm two weeks from this Saturday

Casual clothes are mandatory if you plan to attend.

You may purchase these clothes one week from this Saturday at Hogsmeade.

"Do you want to go with me, Mione?" Draco asked.

"Of course," she said.

They counted down the days until Hogsmeade. The days dragged by slowly. Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy, Muggle Studies, every day went the same. Before long, the Hogsmeade weekend had arrived. Once they had gotten by Filch, they started talking about what they wanted to wear, if they wanted to match, if they didn't care, if they wanted to surprise each other. He grabbed her hand. "I think we should surprise each other," she said, spotting Harry and Ron coming their way. "I kind of feel bad because I used to hang around Harry and Ron so much and now I don't."

"It's okay," he said. "I understand. How about we meet in the Three Broomsticks in two hours?"

"Deal," she said.

She walked up to Harry and Ron. "Hi guys," she said.

"Hi," Harry said.

"Hi Hermione," Ron said.

"Are you guys mad at me?" she asked, sensing some coldness in the air.

"Only slightly hurt," Ron said.

"Ron, she's ditched us for our enemy! How can you ONLY be slightly hurt? I'm honestly so pissed off at her I'm not planning on speaking to her," Harry said.

"Harry," Ron said. "Give her a break. She can't help falling in love with somebody."

"Yes she can," he said coldly.

Hermione bit her lip and stopped. Ron stopped a few steps ahead of her. Harry kept walking. Ron looked at Hermione, then Harry, then Hermione again. He shrugged and said, "Sorry Hermione." He ran and caught up to Harry, not looking back.

She sat down on a bench and buried her face in her hands. Tears ran down her face. "What's wrong, Hermione?" someone said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Hermione looked up to see Pansy Parkinson staring at her. "Nothing," Hermione said.

"Did Draco finally break it to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, obviously not."

"Pansy, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know, so what you don't know can't hurt you."

"Tell me, Pansy!"

Pansy walked away in her mini skirt, tube top, and high heels.

Hermione waked around looking for Draco. She found him in a clothing shop talking to some of his teammates from the Slytherin Quiddich team. He saw her and walked over to her. "Hermione, are you okay?"

She just started to cry more. He hugged her. "Shhh," he said, stroking her hair. "Calm down." He kissed her head.

They just stood there until her tears subsided. She looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Harry. Mad. Pansy. Acting. Weird," was all she could get out.

"Breathe," he said. "Or I'll have to do CPR again."

She laughed a little. He kissed her. "Now will you tell me?"

"Can't," she said.

"Why?"

"Whenever you kiss me you take my breath away again."

He just looked at her. She smiled at him. "Okay," she said. "Harry isn't talking to me because he said I ditched him and Ron for their enemy, and Ron is just siding with Harry. Pansy is asking me if you finally broke it to me and I don't know what she's talking about."

"Harry's just a little sensitive right now," Draco said. "He has been all year. And for what Pansy was saying, she's jealous and she wants me back but its not gonna happen. She's trying to break us up."

Hermione just nodded and Draco gave her a big hug. "So I take it our outfits aren't going to be a surprise?"

"Nope," Hermione said.

"Darn," Draco said, laughing.

**A week later**

It was ten minutes before the dance. Hermione was adding the finishing touches to her hair. A perfect French roll to go with her French manicure and pedicure. She was wearing a soft light green strapless dress that fell in ripples at her knees. Her strappy high-heels were the same color, and her necklace was a single diamond pendant on a silver chain. Her earrings were sliver also with a diamond. She wore a silver band on her pinky finger, a ring she had gotten at her first communion. She had intricately done her makeup. She walked downstairs to see Draco in khaki pants, black shoes, and a white shirt. His hair had been cut and spiked, and he wore a simple green tie. "You look wonderful, Mione," he said, eyeing her up and down.

"Thank you," she said, and looked at him. "You look quite stunning yourself."

"Thank you," he said. "Let's be going, shall we?"

He offered her his arm, and she linked arms with him. They headed down the hall to the Great Hall. Harry didn't look at Hermione, and Ron didn't talk to her, but looked at her and gaped at her. Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder. "Tired?" he asked.

"Anxious, excited, thinking," she said.

"Ah," he said. "Are you expecting something to happen?"

"Maybe," she said, grinning.

"Just wait and see," was all he said in response.

When they got through the doors, they walked out on to the dance floor. A slow song was playing.

**All those nights that we kissed are the nights that I miss, holding hands, I'm your man, for sure. We were young but secure what we had was so pure, innocence ever since, we spoke.

Why do we fall in love when love will only tear us apart, back then the world was ours and everything was so right…oh we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight, so young and feeling so right, never thought that we could do wrong…oh we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight, so young and feeling so right, I can't believe that those days are gone…**

Hermione looked at Draco. "I love this song," she said.

"I'm liking it more every minute," he said.

He hugged her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder. He rested his cheek against her head, both of them had their eyes closed. They felt like it was only them out on the dance floor, only them dancing so close, only them never wanting the song to end. She sensed some eyes watching them but she ignored them and listened to the music again.

**We danced so close we held on tight, I never knew that love could feel so right. We dances so slow we danced all night, thinking that tomorrow would be bright. We kissed goodnight you walked on by, the vision of your shadow caught my eye. My life stood still you went inside, I never got to say my last good bye…..say good bye…..**

She looked up at him. He looked back at her. Their faces were close, her eyes fluttered shut. Their lips met.

**Oh we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight, so young and feeling so right, never thought that we could do wrong…oh we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight, so young and feeling so right, I can't believe that those days are gone…**

They kept kissing, soft, gentle, angel-like kisses. The perfect kind of kiss for a moment like this. She loved it.

**Damn………**

The song was over. The two pulled apart slowly. The rest of the night went by in a kiss-filled blur.

I loved it!! R&R plzz!!

**SrSk8er78**


	9. Nothing but Physical

Disclaimer: I don't own anything u recognize as familiar from the published books. Anything else u recognize as familiar from previous chapters is mine.

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but with my new job and summa marching band…..oh my gosh its HORRIBLE!!!! Oh well, marching band season is over thank goodness!!!! Well anyways, I'll quit chattin and just let u enjoy!!!!

**The day after the dance**

 Hermione was sitting down on the lawn, staring out at the lake, remembering the last time she had been down here. She had loved it so much, and she wanted it to happen again. She was wondering when Draco would get down, then she'd ask him. She grinned at the thought of swimming with him again. She was so deep in her thoughts that she was scared out of her skin when somebody came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh my gosh you scared me!" she said, looking back and realizing it was just Draco.

"Wasn't that the point?" he asked her.

"I dunno. You tell me," she said.

"Very funny," he said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

"A little demanding now, aren't we?"

"All I want is some love," he begged. "Please? For little old Draco?"

He made a puppy dog face. "Well," Hermione stammered. "Oh…..."

She kissed him. "Thank you," he said, grinning.

"You owe me one kiss, you know," she said.

"Why."

"Because I just kissed you."

"So."

"You begged me to, so I get to beg you for one. Then we'll be even."

"Start begging."

"Not right now."

"Why."

"Well, I still love you and all that but…."

Draco just looked at Hermione, hoping against everything that she wasn't dumping him. He loved her too much. "But what?" he asked, afraid.

"But it sorta seems like you like to do the _physical_ parts of the relationship, and you don't seem concerned about the other parts."

"Hermione," he said. "I'm really sorry. I didn't even realize it. I wish you would have told me sooner. Now I feel horrible."

"So are you mad at me for telling you now instead of before?" she asked testily.

"No I'm not," he said. "For all I know, you could have just realized it."

"Exactly," she said. "I just realized it."

"I'm really sorry Hermione," he said. "I hope you know that I didn't do it intentionally."

"I believe you," she said, looking at him.

"I'm glad."

"Do you want that kiss now?"

"Did you really need to ask me that?"

"Nope."

"Okay then."

She kissed him, and they spent the rest of the day skateboarding around the lawn.

Okay, it was kinda short. Im sorry. The next chapter will be longer…..I promise!!! Oh…by the way…thanks for all the reviews!!!! O…and give me advice…I'm writing a play….should I put it in story form and post it???


End file.
